valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Aelia
Aelia is a Spearwoman Einherjar in Valkyrie Profile. Background Aelia grew up alongside Kashell and Lemia in the Gerabellum slums.http://shmuplations.com/vpcharacters/ It was a difficult life, which she sought to escape by becoming a mercenary. Her group also included Celia and Grey. At some point during her travels, Aelia found the Dragon Gem, a mysterious artefact which allows her to transform into a dragon. One day, Grey was fatally wounded in battle. Lemia, who was in love with him, invoked the ritual of Soul Transfer and gave up her life for his. Grey's comrades mistakenly believed that he had killed her. He felt guilty over the incident and fled without any explanation to attempt to find a way to reverse the process, which only strengthened the suspicions against him. Aelia set out with the others to try to find him, presumably taking up mercenary jobs to fund her search, just like Kashell and Celia. She struck out on her own and eventually discovered Grey's whereabouts, but while trying to rejoin her friends, she was captured by Gandar, a powerful sorcerer from Villnore who seeks the Dragon Orb. Believing that Aelia's shapeshifting powers had some relation to the Orb, he tortured her, but she denied any knowledge of the Orb and refused to yield information. However, Gandar eventually went too far with one of his spells, and Aelia died. Lenneth recruited her for her stoicism and promised to relay the information she discovered about Grey to her friends, although it is not specified how. Lenneth also vowed to remember Gandar, whose methods disgusted her. Battle Aelia is a powerful warrior with high DME and one of the strongest PWS in the game. However, her attacks are difficult to chain, especially in their default order: she needs to either pause between each or have other characters attack to reposition herself, otherwise there is a strong likelihood that she may miss the enemy. She joins with a Sallet, Cuirass, Gauntlet, and Greaves equipped. Attacks *Roundkick *Sonic Edge *Spinning Edge Elemental tolerance Purify Weird Soul Aelia's PWS is Dreaded Dragon. Traits *Drinker *Hates men *Foolhardy *Confident *Reckless *Prideful *Stubborn *Healthy Recruitment Aelia can be recruited in Villnore on Chapter 4. She is not present in the Easy mode. Transfer Aelia's starting Hero Value is a high -14 (-13 in Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth), but due to the fact that she lacks both the Nimble and Brave traits, and is not a Sorceress, she will only be able to meet the full requirements for Chapter 4. Quotes ;Battle start *''I love a good battle!'' *''Ah, now this is more my style!'' *''Alright, time to test my skill!'' *''These are our opponents? It's no match!'' ;Performing Dreaded Dragon *''My soul burns... my power has awakened! Finishing Strike — Dreaded Dragon!'' ;Enemy killed by Dreaded Dragon *''You have reaped what you've sowed.'' *''You're no match for me.'' *''Now you have felt my strength!'' *(laughs) How fun! ;Enemy survives Dreaded Dragon *''Impossible!'' *''I was sure that would do it!'' *''This one is strong...'' *''He's powerful...'' ;Attack with Spinning Edge *''Take that!'' ;Counter *''You missed me!'' *''Close!'' ;Hit *''Confound it!'' *''I won't lose!'' ;Death *''C... curse you...!'' *''I can't... die now...!'' *''Nnoooooooooo!'' ;Battle won *''How unskilled these beasts are.'' *''The enemy is vanquished!'' *''Our work is done.'' Etymology Aelia may be derived from the Latin name Aeliāna, which is, itself, based on the Greek word helios (sun), a possible reference to her beauty, her pride or her battle prowess. It is also the name of a prominent Ancient Roman family, notably including the Emperor Hadrian among its members, which could be a further possible reference to pride and/or glory. Trivia *Aelia is voiced by the same actress as Freya, Jayle and Fuyuki. *Aelia's left thigh is bandaged, but it is unknown how or when she was wounded. *Aelia may be encountered in Coriander, if you visit the village before recruiting her. *Aelia's abilities are a confusing point. Although she appears human, and the developers have stated that she found the Dragon Gem by chance during her travels, Gandar suggests that she has dragon blood, which makes her more resistant to magic than normal humans. If that is the case, then it is possible that the Dragon Gem merely responded to her latent abilities, although why she would have dragon blood remains unexplained. *One possibility is that Aelia is actually descended from the tribe originally tasked with the protection of the Dragon Orb, as mentioned by Lezard in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria,http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZTp5JjbdXg although there is nothing in either game to corroborate it. Gallery File:Vp-aelia1.jpg|Aelia concept art File:Vp-aelia3.jpg|Aelia's expressions File:Pict_big_aelia.jpg|Aelia's Voice Collection picture References Category:Character Category: Female Category: Einherjar Category:Lancer